All Because of Maria
by PugsCanWrite
Summary: What if Aya turns on Alfred and Maria starts to love her. Motherly love. What if Dio begins to like... forget like, love Aya. And he begins to grow those feelings because of Maria. Is Maria good or bad? That's up to Aya to figure out, but with her gruesome death, Maria and her mother fighting, Dio's love and killing father everything is a mess and almost impossible to work with.
1. The Plan

I sat on the golden throne my father placed me in when I died. I shivered thinking about my horrible and painful death. The screams, the cries, the buzzing and the laughter all mixed together to create a nightmare that I will never forget, and it's all because of my father. But even after bleeding to death from a fatal wound to my right leg and watching Maria die I have a deep hatred for him, but at the same time I love him. I love the sound of the door to the doll room creaking open and I hate the sound of it slamming shut.

The sound of footsteps rang through my ears. I wished I could smile but my motionless, lifeless, doll body is not capable of doing so. That is why I oh-so hate father. He closes my eyes at 7 o'clock and opens them at 10 o'clock. But when touches my hands I melt. All of sudden a felt something moist and damp on my cold skin and it grew dark.

"It must be 7... but that feeling on my cheek it's been 2 months since I felt that! What is that feeling?" Then it hit me. For the past 2 months I have been a doll I haven't been kissed on the cheek. And that is what Father did to me. He finally kissed me... "But... why? Has something special happened that I haven't listened to?"

"Hello milady," The voice rang through the small doll room, "we are now together. I know for sure I won't be bored. And might I say you look stunning."

I knew she was waiting for an answer. I also knew father sat her in a chair in such a way that she was forever staring at me.

"I can't see you, Maria," I added in to make her pleased, "but I'm sure you look very well yourself. Knowing father he would take the most care in his most valuable subjects."

I could the waves of her non-existing smile, "I can agree with you on that dear, but it seems he only scrubbed the blo"

I sent the waves of a flinch and she stopped mid-word, "the red patches off of my clothing and placed me in a way that I am praising you. You seem to be a very valuable subject in his subjects."

I wish I could blush, but alas I could only send the brain waves of a blush, "Oh Maria! I hope we'll get better."

She sent the waves of a nod, "And I wish we together with Dio and Monika will kill him."

I felt a mix of things, I thought it was right but wrong at the same time, I said yes but no at the same time, I also said I hate you! But I love you too. "Maria! I think we can't but Dio and... my mother... can. You see we are motionless dolls. With nothing to do but be Alfred's little models." I wish I could take those words but I couldn't and I felt somewhat proud, "I hope the test subjects become... the doctor." I hated myself but I loved myself at the same time.

"Yes milady, yes! We will rise and break the cruse together."


	2. Hands can be Magical

After my little chat with Maria, I started to grow a fondess for her. When Father would awaken me or close my eyes he would never kiss my cheek but instead of my usual smile he would make me look drowsy and make Maria move to the wall next to me, out of my field of view. I knew what he was trying to do. He must think that Maria's stern eyes make me sad, so he moved Maria into a position that looks like she is my maid, and to be honest, I absolutely despise it. We still discuss the plan and Maria told me how with certain waves we can summon my mother and Dio.

"Sorry sweetheart but I tried that before. And if you couldn't tell about know I am a doll." I thought to myself forgetting that I don't have thoughts only thinking communication.

"Haha mistress remember I can hear every single thing you think about. You have no privacy now." Maria said and giggled a tiny bit.

I sent the waves a frown, "Maria. I sometimes I wish you weren't around and that father didn't take you in or in extreme cases experimented on you."

Maria soon responded after she gave a while's thought, "Well, 1) If I weren't around you would have no-one to talk to and 2) I you couldn't tell I was experimented on." I knew that every thing we said sounded like we're bored but the truth is I could her her matter-of-fact tone.

"Maria... I suppose you're correct but you weren't the one that was brought into life from father." I stated I wish I could cry because through all I went through I felt like a could cry a water fall with a pond beneath it.

"Alas, milady I was brought to life by Alfred. Without him I would probably be digging through a trashcan!" Maria responded.

"Well, personally I would rather be like a raccoon rather than a motionless, lifeless, sad doll that sits on a throne!" I shouted.

Maria quieted down and I felt a strong and somewhat painful feeling when I thought about Alfred. I knew better than to think about it so I ignored it but I'm pretty sure I felt this feeling towards Maria a couple of times.

"Milady, the what you are feeling is hatred and anger. I felt it a lot when I was in the basement being created. And, sorry to say, but it went towards your father. I used to love him but know I despise him!" She exclaimed.

"Maria I do too." A light voice said. It sounded familiar but distant. I oh-so wish my eyes weren't shut so I could see who was in the room. Then a pair of cool, not cold, hand open my eyes. I almost fainted with happiness when I saw who these pairs of delicate hands belonged to.

Who do you think it is?

Second Chapter- Hands can be Magical


	3. All Alone

My eyes know open from the mystery hands were staring straight at her, my beautiful mother.

"Oh Aya..." She whispered running her fingers through my silk hair, "How could I let him do such a thing to my most loved daughter." I could see her tears and I could feel the sorrow from Maria.

I wanted to say so many things but I couldn't think of how to say it, "Mom... I missed you."

She looked at me melting from what I just told her, "Aya. My one and only, I missed you too much."

I wanted to jump off my throne and wrap my arms around her neck and cry and cry. She lifted me up and I could fell the waves of anger coming from Maria, "Monika put her down, Alfred can see you and he knows how to kill the corpses know." Mom glanced over at Maria before turning around and seeing the little demon doll that helped my father kill me.

"You..." My mother hissed. I wanted to warn her but the doll is also an undead figure I was 99% sure it could her my thoughts.

"ALFREEDDD!" The doll called. The chainsaw come to a halt and I would have held my breath if I could.

"Why you little demon!" Monika shouted before disappearing I heard her whisper, "I'll be back Aya. I love you."

I wish I could respond but that would be foolish it would look like I was talking to myself. Not that is would be any new. But that's when I heard the footsteps nearing the door and the warm yellow light make it's way into the room.

"Yes my dear?" He asked calmly as he slowly entered the room flicking on the light and closing door. So far he didn't notice my open eyes. He kneeled down in front of the Death Doll.

"It seems that... Aya's... eyes are wide open." She smirked and eyed me. I was propped up straight with my eyes wide open my blue eyes looked depressed. He glanced my way and frowned.

"Maria! You're so URGH!" He shouted glaring at Maria then a clock, "Fricking 9 o'clock at night. Interrupting my studies. PLUS! Affecting my sweet Aya's sleep. I thought I was your one and only."

"I'm pretty sure I showed my hate towards you before you stabbed me with a syringe." Maria thought.

"Sweet dreams Aya. Sorry that Maria disturbed you." He whispered before closing my eyes and taking Maria out. I knew this because I heard her shrieks for help.

Until mom comes back I'll be all alone again. Isolated. Was what I first thought. I'm sorry Maria.


	4. Happiness Has Finally Come

"THAT DOLL!" I could hear Maria shriek as she was dragged out by my father. He slammed the door shut the sound I enjoyed in this situation. I didn't want to hear Maria's sorrowful screams.

"God I hate that doll." I heard my mother. She came back and my god was I glad.

"I do to mom. She assisted father is my murder. If you would please open my eyes." I told her.

She flew over to me and pulled up my eyelids. I wish I could smile and she knew it, "Aya your smile warms my heart when I think about it."

"Mom, he took Maria." I whispered.

She nodded, "Yes. I saw my dear." As much as she hated Maria she couldn't help but look sad.

Just then we could Maria's crys of pain. "Mom!" I cried over the loud sounds from the basement.

"Shhh..." She hissed into my ear. But not in a bad way a soothing and comforting way, "Aya ignore it like you have been your whole life." She picked me up and hugged me.

"Am I interrupting something?" Someone from the entrance asked.

"You demon leave!" I said but then noticed it wasn't that doll. The voice was calm and low. I couldn't quite touch it. "Maria? I'm sorry." I finally said. The voice just didn't click until my mother stood up.

"Dio! How did you get out of the basement?" My mom asked.

"Simple," he said, "I distracted the doctor and threw a test tube labeled "Testing Do Not Touch" at him he fell I picked up a women that looked like a doll who was injected with something from a syringe and she stopped screaming."

"Dio..." I said forgetting again that I didn't have thoughts.

He looked over at me, "Yes... Aya." He said it quietly and shyly walking up to my throne, "Did you known the doll?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said my eyes staring right at his eye. I didn't dare think that I wanted to turn my head.

"The one that attempted to kill me again?" He asked Mom and I.

"Yes Dio." Mom and I replied at the same time.

He nodded, "She looked so not stained with blood, I just completely forgot who she was."

"Diooo?" A voice called from down the hall.

"He's back!" I shrieked.

Mother looked at the hall to see father's shadow it seemed to be holding a syringe. Dio looked at him kissed my cheek and flew away. Mother closed my eyes and flew after Dio just as father stepped in. For the first time I since I was a doll I was happy for two reasons.

Because I couldn't blush because if I could I would look like a tomato.

Dio seems to like me.


	5. A Question (5th Chapter)

My eyes know open from the mystery hands were staring straight at her, my beautiful mother.

"Oh Aya..." She whispered running her fingers through my silk hair, "How could I let him do such a thing to my most loved daughter." I could see her tears and I could feel the sorrow from Maria.

I wanted to say so many things but I couldn't think of how to say it, "Mom... I missed you."

She looked at me melting from what I just told her, "Aya. My one and only, I missed you too much."

I wanted to jump off my throne and wrap my arms around her neck and cry and cry. She lifted me up and I could fell the waves of anger coming from Maria, "Monika put her down, Alfred can see you and he knows how to kill the corpses know." Mom glanced over at Maria before turning around and seeing the little demon doll that helped my father kill me.

"You..." My mother hissed. I wanted to warn her but the doll is also an undead figure I was 99% sure it could her my thoughts.

"ALFREEDDD!" The doll called. The chainsaw come to a halt and I would have held my breath if I could.

"Why you little demon!" Monika shouted before disappearing I heard her whisper, "I'll be back Aya. I love you."

I wish I could respond but that would be foolish it would look like I was talking to myself. Not that is would be any new. But that's when I heard the footsteps nearing the door and the warm yellow light make it's way into the room.

"Yes my dear?" He asked calmly as he slowly entered the room flicking on the light and closing door.

"Hmmmm..." She mumbled fiddling with her thumbs, "well it seems that I forgot just this moment."

He glanced at her and scoffed, "Glad that I just remembered that in case a intruder enters this room I left a syringe underneath doll." He strolled over to a small pale doll dressed in blue with blonde ringlets and a pink bonnet. I remember stuff from the nightmare house.

A loud shriek sounded and I was glad and somewhat gladier when my mother said, "Fedrick your lucky I didn't kill you."

I was glad that my mother came in a not very glad that my mother didn't kill him. In fact, I was even a tad bit upset. But why?

Sorry this chapter is short. I had a bit of writers block. Anyway. If I can get 10 followers I will post a POV for Monika.

3 3


End file.
